My Best Friend's Girl
by mione16
Summary: Ron and Hermione are a happy couple at first but then they break up. Everything seems okay until Ron sees Hermione at their Hogwarts reunion. He then realizes he still loves her. But there’s one problem she has someone else. RHR 1st chapter and HHR 2nd ch
1. Prologue

**My Best Friends Girl**

**AN: Hey guys this is the second fic I've written but I deleted my other one & have changed my name. I am really proud of this idea and hope u guys like it. I got the idea from listening to The Cars the other day. If you guys are "Cars" fans then yes the title is based on the song. What I'm going to do is write a prologue chapter and then go into the song **

**fic part of the story. If you guys like it then I will continue if not then that's fine too. You see I am having a dilemma right now b/c I have in the past been a R/Hr shipper but now am a strong H/HR shipper and keep jumping back and forth between the two. So I figured this idea will tickle both of my fancies. So enjoy!**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione are a happy couple at first but then they break up. They seem happy enough until Ron sees Hermione at their Hogwarts reunion. He then realizes he still loves her. But there's one problem she has someone else. R/HR 1st chapter and H/HR 2nd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Ron woke up to hear crying coming from the next room. He recognized the sobs as being Hermione's. It was a sound he had gotten used to ever since the summer between 6th and 7th year. Hermione had moved into the burrow that summer following her parent's death. Voldemort had murdered her parents while Hermione was away. To this day she blamed herself even though everyone had told her it wasn't her fault numerous times. He padded over to her room next door and quietly knocked on her door. "Hermione, it's me, can I come in?"

"Yes Ron, come on in," whimpered a sniffing Hermione. He came in to see the moonlight reflecting on her beautiful brown hair and red bloodshot eyes. He approached her bed and crawled in under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her shivering delicate frame and she sobbed on his chest. After she finally stopped crying she directed her gaze towards

his crystal clear blue eyes. His eyes met her watery brown ones and he smiled at her. She smiled back as a tear ran down her face he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. She thanked him and was shocked when he kissed her cheek. She put her hand stupidly on her cheek and stared deep into his eyes. In his eyes she saw love, warmth, and comfort. Then she saw a flicker of something else but she brushed it aside.

She was suddenly aware that he had begun inching closer and closer to her. She began to inch closer also, realizing what was happening. Their faces were only inches apart, then only centimeters, and then as she closed her eyes she felt his warm soft lips against hers. She was in nirvana and felt that she always would be. They fell asleep in each others arms that night thinking that they had found their one. But they seemed to overlook one thing…they didn't get along.

**3 months later……….**

"Why did you think that you could just do that and I would stay with you! Oh she'll just overlook it I can do whatever I want and she'll stay with me. Well think again Ron, think again! You can't just walk all over me, I'm not a doormat!"

This was the scene that was taking place in the Gryffindor common room between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It wasn't an unusual sight ever since they had started dating. Their fellow Gryffindors had learned to overlook it. But this time they were all watching with baited breath. This time was different because this time Ron had done something

really bad, he had cheated. Hermione had found him and Luna Lovegood in a broom closet making out. He had told Luna, who had had a crush on him ever since fifth year, that he and Hermione had broken up. She had fallen for it and had directed him towards the nearest broom closet. Hermione had heard something in there on her rounds and had expected to find two young lovers but she didn't expect to find that one of them was her boyfriend. She had been furious and ran away to the common room. She had just entered and started screaming at him, which is what you have just witnessed. The crowd wouldn't have been so interested except for the fact that Ron was very disheveled looking and the content of the argument. The couple didn't seem to notice that the whole of Gryffindor was standing there watching them.

"Well what did you expect Hermione?"

Hermione interrupted him, "Well certainly not what I saw!"

"I'm a guy and she was a girl and you and I never make out and so I decided…" He trailed off, seeing the look of anger written all over her face.

She put her hands on her hips. "Since I wouldn't sleep with you, she would?"

At that point the crowd gasped but the couple still didn't notice.

"Hermione, why do you have to always bring that up?" He muttered under his breath.

"Because Ron it hurt to think that you only wanted to sleep with me, and you didn't really care about me. You know that night that we got together I saw something flicker across your eyes. I ignored it at the time but now I see that it was the true you coming out. That all the warmth, and love, and comfort that I saw in your eyes was just what

I wanted to see and the moment I saw something different my common sense kicked in. I should have listened to it but I didn't. I thought you loved me, or at least cared about me just a little. I should have broken up with you when you asked me to sleep with you. But I overlooked it and said oh it's just a slip I can put it out of my mind, and I did. But now I realize that what I saw you as was just what I wanted you to be. I can't overlook the fact that I found you in a broom cupboard with another girl. I can't be with you anymore and I never should have been. I'm sorry, Goodbye. But I shouldn't be because you should be apologizing to me but I'll over look one more thing about you before I leave, that you're a complete and utter git that has no manners."

She took a deep breath, and stormed off to the girls dormitory with tears streaming down her cheeks. The whole crowd at this point was glaring at the disheveled Ron.

By the time graduation had rolled around Ron hadn't had a girlfriend since Hermione. They had made a sort of truce, but things still weren't the same. News had traveled fast about Ron's midnight escapade and not many girls would even talk to him now. Even Luna Lovegood had turned her back on him. She had profusely apologized to Hermione and they had become good friends.

Voldemort had been defeated and the wizarding world felt an immense weight lift off their shoulders. Harry had become more carefree nowadays. He had even tried getting back together with Ginny but that hadn't worked out. They had both discovered that they were more like brother and sister and had gone their separate ways. Ginny had started dating Neville after he had bravely killed the woman that had tortured his parents to insanity. After that he felt as if he could do anything and had asked Ginny out. She said yes and they had been a happy couple ever since.

At first the Weasleys had been shocked and hurt by Ron's behavior and Ginny's new boyfriend. But they had gotten used to both of them and had recovered from it as, slowly, did everyone else. About three months after Voldemort's defeat and two months after their graduation, Harry had asked Hermione out and she had said yes. They had been going out for a year when Neville asked Ginny to marry him on the day of her Hogwarts graduation, she had said yes.

It seemed that they were all happy now except maybe for Ron who for some reason, he thought, that he had some kind of flutter in his stomach when Hermione was around.

**AN: Ok so I know it was long but I wanted to introduce the story and make sure you understand why things might be tense between Hermione and Ron, why Ginny and Neville are married, and why nobody talks about Voldemort anymore. So please review and tell me what you think and please read my next chapter, thank you!**


	2. Envy

**My Best Friends Girl**

**Chapter Two: Envy**

**AN: Ok so here's another chapter and I hope you like this one. This is the song part of my song fic- ish type of story. You see I started the idea for this story of just having a song fic to My Best Friend's Girl, which that turned into a prologue chapter and if your reviews say continue then I will. So please review if you want more. I actually mean it cuz if you don't want more then I won't write more. Enjoy!**

It was McGonagall's idea in the beginning to have a Hogwarts reunion. Many students liked the idea and had agreed to come. It had been two years since the trio had graduated and a year since Ginny had. McGonagall invited everyone that had ever attended Hogwarts to come and come they had. Almost every living person that had once or was now attending Hogwarts was there. Muggle music blasted over the grounds of Hogwarts on that clear summer night. Hermione danced on the grounds while Ron watched from afar.

You're always dancing down the street

With your suede blue eyes

And every new boy that you meet

He doesn't know the real surprise

She danced in that carefree way under the stars as Ron watched on.

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

Oo, she'll make you flip

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

She suddenly dipped down and laughed hysterically at her own stupidity.

I kinda like the way she dips

Out of the trees ran Harry and he grabbed her around the waist. She screamed with delight and they kissed.

Well she's my best friend's girl

She's my best friend's girl-irl

But she used to be mine

The music had gone off but they still danced anyway. They held each other and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

You've got your nuclear boots

And your drip dry glove

Oo when you bite your lip

It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

Yeah, I think you'll flip

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

(Here she comes again)

Harry suddenly started humming a much faster paced tune and sped up the dancing. He dipped her and laughed, as did she.

I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips

Cause she's my best friend's girl

Well she's my best friend's girl-irl

And she used to be mine

She's so fine

They stopped dancing and began to walk away as Hermione swayed to the music that was now blasting over the grounds.

You're always dancing down the street

With your suede blue eye-eyes

And every new boy that you meet

Doesn't know the real surprise

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

(Here she comes again)

Oh, she'll make you flip

(Here she comes again)

When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky

(Here she comes again)

I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips

Cause she's my best friend's girl, uh

She's my best friend's girl-irl-u-irl

She used to be mine

She's so, fine

(My best friend's girlfriend)

Oh

(My best friend's girlfriend)

She used to be mine

Suddenly Ron shook himself out of his trance and looked around to make sure no one had seen him watching her. He hated this feeling in his stomach of pure jealousy. It left a bitter taste of bile in his mouth. But he was jealous of Harry and all of his happiness. He used to have all that happiness but it was all gone now. But then he asked himself who was Hermione now? The answer came to him from a muggle song by a muggle band called The Cars that he had once heard.

My best friend's girlfriend.

**AN: Ok so there's my song fic/ romance fic. I know it wasn't that great but I've always wanted to write a song fic so I finally decided to. I know that Hermione doesn't have blue eyes but you can learn to overlook that right? LOL. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. The song was just too perfect to pass up though. Thanks guys, reviews, reviews, reviews!**


End file.
